


Let This Road Be Mine

by JaseyRae, reitotan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians in Space, Magicats, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseyRae/pseuds/JaseyRae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitotan/pseuds/reitotan
Summary: "We always said it would be you and me at the end of the world, right?"The Best Friend Squad feat. space adventure feat. identity discovery/coming of age/more therapy and love for Catra multi-chapter fic you've been waiting for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 29





	1. When the Moon was Burning Red

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, fellow friends of Mara!
> 
> This fic is a collaboration between reitotan and JaseyRae, and we strongly hope that you'll love the story as much as we did while writing it. There's not so much to say for the first chapter, but we just wanted to notify you that as we go with the story we will add tags and trigger warnings (for the latter, they will be reiterated also in the chapter itself, in this space!), and that we will be able to update every two weeks. As an example: this chapter has a brief mention of a panic attack, so be aware of that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, we hope you enjoy our very first chapter!

“Tonight, we celebrate the return of magic to our lands. Let us rejoice in the flourish of our home and its liberation after hundreds of years from the tyranny of the Destroyer of Worlds. We will not anymore cower in fear! Let us finally celebrate life and joy and freedom! Let us offer the warmest of welcomes to She-Ra, Princess of Magic and Vanquisher of the Evil Horde!”

As applause and cheers broke all around the golden hall, Catra locked eyes with Glimmer over Adora. Bow was waving happily at the crowds which were now fighting each other to approach the Best Friend Squad, while Adora was as usual smiling her half awkward half embarrassed smile reserved for such occasions. Always the same Adora, so...bad, at the whole receiving compliments thing. She’d get so very awkward whenever Shadow Weaver or the other guys tried to pay her a compliment on a completed simulation run. She’d deflect them by highlighting someone else's role in the plan - usually Catra, almost as if she were trying to get Catra to receive just as many thanks and acknowledgements as her. And while the others were distracted she’d just shimmy out of the conversation altogether, escaping the locker rooms or changing topic as soon as possible. 

But Adora was so different from that time too. The awkward and goofy Adora who lived with her in the Horde was She-Ra, Princess of Magic - and wasn’t that a nice reminder every single time they were welcomed on another planet? It was such a stark contrast, between Horde Captain Adora and the Princess responsible for bringing magic back to the universe, with so many people swarming her for a hug, or a smile, or a blessing. Her proud and teasing smirk that came out whenever she completed a battle simulation in record time and was celebrating with everyone was gone, substituted by a subtly louder laughter as Bow tried - and failed - to carry a huge present wrapped in all blue paper, courtesy of the representative with the serpentine smile. This Adora was easier to laugh and smile and was _free_ , in a completely new way. She was very infectious too, as Catra found herself forgetting to look over her shoulders for any incoming dangers from time to time. Her warmth and the sense of Adora’s _safe safe safe_ that was hers and spread to her surroundings like a soft and heavy blanket had Catra constantly attempting in vain to force down a low purr from deep within her. This was not, as she would tell anyone who questioned it, something new. It was NOT (not entirely) because she liked Adora either. It had been like this for sometime. She liked to believe that while they were in the Horde she was at least able to contain it better, and afterwards with all the _pain anger grief alone_ it was just, gone. It would not come out. 

She had to flatten down her tail as a shiver went up her fur at the mental images her brain had evoked. She was not proud of the past. The meditation thing the Flower Princess had suggested - _her name is_ _Perfuma_ , she could almost hear Scorpia tell her - seemed to be working a bit. Maybe. But the downside was that it brought up things she’d rather forget. Which one would guess was the point of the whole thing. Best not think about it too much while in the company of others though.

Adora was still laughing loudly, some steps in front of her.

Sighing, Catra checked again the entrance to the hall. The palace guards were also wearing golden armor plates, as if the whole palace had not been golden and shiny enough. At least they seemed to be doing their jobs, as far as Catra could see. The huge glass windows were a plus in Catra’s book. 

“Catra, catch!”

Bow just stood there, grinning at her, while Adora and Glimmer had turned around just in time to see Catra stumble under the sudden weight of what seemed to be...a huge yarn ball? She immediately felt compelled to unravel it. It was beautiful, the red thread looked shiny and felt smooth under her fingers. She tossed it back in the air, and she caught it back with her nails this time, intent on finding out just where the other end of the thread was. She spun it around and tossed it in the air a couple more times, circling around it as if it were her prey. She had almost figured out where to pull at next when the thread looping around her ankles went taut. Catra flailed a bit, almost falling over, but Adora was suddenly into her space, grabbing her at the waist and helping her to stand. Since this was Adora however, she was also snorting while trying to pretend she wasn’t laughing at her. Bow and Glimmer saw no compulsion to try and hide their humor though. 

“You’re just, so, CUTE”

“Pfft– Bow, cut it out”

“Yeah, Bow, stop _kitten_ around”

“Ugh, Adora– remind me why I haven’t killed your friends yet!”

Adora just smiled at her, pulling the thread from where it had woven itself around Catra’s tail.

“Because they’re your friends too now - or should I say, _meow_ ”

“Adora!”

Catra was just flustered by the way over the top attention in a very public setting. So, as soon as she was free of the diabolical red string - she swore never to go near anything like that again - she fled to the terrace on the other side of the ballroom.

She had been working with Perfuma on how to process her reactions, especially to friendly teasing. But that was before they left Etheria for their space adventure. She didn’t mind it that much anymore anyways, but it still got to her at times. 

“Pardon me, Lady Catra?”

A tall bearded man wearing a long pale blue robe had approached her while she was staring up at the sky and trying to get her feelings in check. He seemed like the teacher type, the kind of people who poured their lives and their hearts into books and knowledge and shared it with others. 

“Yeah?”

Catra regarded him warily as she was not as fond of small talk as the others and was used to spend the evening receptions and welcome parties on the side, observing carefully the interactions and reporting afterwards in the quiet of the night to Adora. The man seemed innocuous enough, but first appearances tended to bite you in the ass when you least expected.

“I wished only to congratulate you and your friends for bringing the magic back to Alfea, we will be forever in your debt for this.”

Catra scratched the back of her neck. She definitely wasn’t used to people thanking her personally for things. People used to yell at her (and then leave).

“Yeah, no problem.”

“I was hoping whether you could help me fill in a bit about your home planet? Really interesting story, Etheria has.”

Catra’s eyes darted to the crowds behind her, trying to find Bow.

“Yeah listen, I’m just not sure I can help with that, but Bow might do the trick.”

The man just looked at her with a reflective look in his eye.

“What?”

She wasn’t sure she was entirely comfortable with the guy anymore, and had a half idea to create a diversion and flee to another safe corner.

“Forgive my insolence, Lady Catra” the man actually bowed to her, that was getting a bit ridiculous “I merely assumed you had joined your party as a representative for your people. I assure you my interest was purely academic, we have so little information about them as it stands so I’m sure you can see the reason for my excitement.”

Catra tuned out the rest of the explanation by the man, who bowed again after a bit more apologies and left to rejoin the party.

‘Your people’? What did that mean? Were there actually others? Like her?

No, that was not possible. She would know if that were the case. She was just an orphan who Shadow Weaver had picked up on the streets and messed with. 

But she had messed a lot with Adora and her, hadn’t she. She manipulated and lied and spun tales to wrap Adora around her little finger, and Catra followed Adora blindly without questioning. She couldn’t put it past her to try and fib about this bit of her own life before the Horde. She had lied for years to them about their first meeting, after all.

But Catra always figured out if Shadow Weaver had been lying to them. She always got behind her schemes and manipulation attempts, before even Adora did. She would have found something out about this, especially after she had access to Shadow Weaver’s files and position.

Catra bit her lip. She didn’t always know though. She wouldn’t have figured out the logistics that went into moving and feeding squadrons of soldiers without her tips. She hadn’t known about how quickly Entrapta had gained Hordak’s affections, and how deeply they ran. She still didn’t know what Shadow Weaver really thought of Adora and her, and she would never truly know.

The lights suddenly were becoming too bright to her eyes, and the floor had started to sway right beneath her. What if there was something else she had never known, and that Shadow Weaver had never told her. Her breath hitched in her throat. There was a scream that was trapped inside of her that wanted to be let out but she found herself unable to free. Her heart was beating fast, too fast in her chest. Was she ill. Was she going to pass out right there and then on a stupid ballroom that had way too much gold on another planet far from home. Without ever knowing. The truth.

A hand was suddenly at her waist.

“Hey, you alright?”

Adora. Catra leaned back into her arm that was curled around her, embracing her and just taking in Adora’s own scent. Her girlfriend, even in her She-Ra form, still kept her distinctive strong fragrance, that Catra had always learned to associate with being safe. They stood for a moment there, just the two of them. Adora had always been very good at that. When she felt like she could breathe again, she turned around smiling at She-Ra.

“Hey, Adora”

“Hey, Catra. Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the ship? Cause we can do that right away.”

“Hey no, calm down. I’m fine.”

Catra sighed, stepping outside Adora’s embrace.

“Go back to the party, they need you there.”

“Are you sure?”

Piercing blue eyes that always seemed to see and reflect Catra’s soul were staring down at her.

“I’m sure, now go!”

She pushed Adora back in the direction of the crowd.

“And, Adora? Thanks.” Catra said under her breath, not looking at her girlfriend. She was for sure doing her stupid grinning face again anyways.

Her eyes met Glimmer’s, who was looking a bit too worried for Catra’s liking. Worried Glimmer meant nosy Glimmer and reluctant friendship notwithstanding she was just not sure she could handle that right then.

Not when her head was full to the brim of thoughts about her younger self looking at her reflection in the mirror, pulling at her tail and at her cat-like ears, and wondering _what was wrong with her_. Wondering if her dark fur and her mismatched eyes were the reason why the other cadets didn’t like her so much, why Shadow Weaver didn’t care for her. 

To think there was the possibility of an explanation to why she was the she was. She knew right then she needed to know. She needed to understand. To prove to herself and to Adora and to the others, that she was not only the byproduct of Shadow Weaver’s manipulation in the Horde. 

She was her own person, and it was time she found out who exactly that was.


	2. If I Were to Fall into the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra realizes something. Adora runs.

One thing Catra missed about Etheria was the light breeze that sweeped both Bright Moon and the Fright Zone alike. Before She-Ra brought the magic back to Etheria, though, it didn’t smell like,  _ magic _ and  _ warmth _ and  _ right _ . When the sky was dark and the stars came up between the clouds, there was always this comforting wind embracing all that was living, magic or not magic. And she guessed that it was true, that people didn’t know what they’ve had until it’s gone. But can you miss something you never had in the first place?

Catra looked up at the stars shining so brightly from her place on the windowsill. They felt  _ off _ . Maybe she had one of those internal compasses things Bow and Entrapta had been talking about earlier. Maybe she just missed Etheria. And maybe, the thought of being so far away from the truth, from her truth, disgruntled her just that much. Adora was still somewhere getting gifts and praises, and Bow and Glimmer had already retired to their shared room - which. Was a thing now, apparently. Catra had thought of exploring the castle a bit, as she was feeling restless, and if Adora did not appear shortly she would just go look for her and bring her to their room. For now, she was waiting, perched on one of the windowsills in the long hallway connecting all the guest quarters. Adora would have to pass from there if she was on her way back, and Catra missed being able to look at the stars in silence. It was never quiet on the ship, but she didn’t mind it that much anymore.

What would Adora do, in her position? Would she leave it all behind just to chase down something that could end up being a false lead? Maybe the bearded man had gotten it wrong, and had confused her for someone else. There was no guarantee that he had even been telling the truth. But, then again, what reason would he have for lying to her? Especially after She-Ra had helped heal their land. And how would Catra even find  _ them _ . She had travelled Etheria during her time as a Force Captain, and yet she did not encounter anyone that ever looked like her.

Who was she kidding though. Adora had jumped in far riskier and more dangerous situations than this one, with not so much as a plan written out. Catra still teased her for that time when she wanted to just break into the Horde’s barrier by sheer strength. Knowing She-Ra’s powers, it was not unthinkable, but the team had listened to Catra, and she had met Melog. Maybe they would have an answer for her. Suddenly throwing herself up to a standing position, Catra went in search for Melog. She could sort of, feel, that they were waiting inside hers and Adora’s room already, ready to wrap themself around the sleeping pair. 

She walked the rest of the way to her room. The hallway somehow reminded her of the time aboard Horde Prime’s ship,  _ waiting _ . Waiting for someone to do something, so she wouldn’t have to do anything. And perhaps it was the same feeling then as now. She had a piece of information that compelled her to make a choice, and yet she hesitated. Back then it was Adora who convinced her, who gave a strong enough motivation to make an impossible choice. But Catra knew, even without talking with Melog, that this time the reason why she would choose what she did had to come from within. She couldn’t keep on telling herself she was doing it for someone’s else sake, not even Adora. Melog had told her this actually, back when she was still trying to elaborate on the hurt and the guilt, justifying her actions by defending herself the only way she knew how: blaming and lashing at others.

Catra stood in front of the door. She felt Melog’s presence just on the other side, waiting for her. They knew she was there. 

“Hey”

Immediately she could feel the low purr within her mind that accompanied Melog’s speaking. They communicated by imprinting images and feelings and sensations onto her mind, and at first it was exhausting. 

_ Adora, and a feeling like an inquisitive tilt of someone’s head. _

“She’s not here yet. Still busy with the people downstairs.”

Melog’s communication method implied that there was a constant exchange of feelings and images and thoughts between the two of them. That was why they could tell right away something was off. Catra did not even attempt not to think of the earlier conversation that had left her in shock.

_ Catra, are there more like, Catra? _

“Maybe, maybe not.”

_ Catra? Going to Etheria? _

“I don’t know!”

She thread her hands through her hair, letting the nails scratch softly at her scalp. She felt like pulling it out a bit, but it wouldn’t probably do any good.

“I mean, what if they hate me? What if they left me there because they hated me?”   
_ Melog. Krytis. Catra. Meeting. Melog hissing at Catra. _

“I guess I can’t know that for sure, right?”

_ Melog purring at Catra. Melog copying Catra’s sneeze. _

“Okay okay I got the point!”

_ Adora? _

“...I don’t know.”

Catra let herself slide down the door until she was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest and arms hugging herself tight. 

The last time, it was Adora who had left, and Catra who had wanted her to stay. Then they finally reunited, but Adora was trying to leave once again, and Catra asked her,  _ pleaded her _ , to stay. And she did. This time, it would be her to leave. She couldn’t ask Adora to go with her, to sacrifice what she was responsible for, for her. If she asked, she would say to go together, and Catra just couldn’t do it.

Would Adora understand though? 

—

Being She-Ra for formal events was always more tiring than fighting while transformed, somehow. Adora always found herself looking forward to the part after the welcome/”thank you” event had happened. The evening strolls and talks with the four of them, Melog following close by, and those quiet, precious and rare moments of Catra and her just  _ being _ , staying in the same space. Even though some time had passed since the defeat of Horde Prime, Adora still felt like there was so much that she needed to tell Catra, to ask her, to talk about with her. About their time together in the Horde as kids, about Shadow Weaver and what she meant to either of them, and what to do now she was gone, about  _ after _ . About the time Catra had rejected Adora’s offer, and fought against her, about the thousand ways Catra told Adora she wasn’t needed in her life anymore. And of course. They needed to talk about the time inside the Heart of Etheria, drawing energy from each other and shielding one another from the corruption of Horde Prime. And those words Catra said, and that Adora had said back. Since then they hadn’t actually changed how they interacted with each other, theirs stayed a slightly teasing, flirting on the line between close friends and  _ something more _ type of relationship.

Thinking about Catra always had Adora smiling a tiny smile to herself. It was still so incredible that after all that time, and all that hurt they had still somehow found each other. She still remembered their promise they made when they were still children, running around the Fright Zone, queens in their own right as the official wardens of Shadow Weaver. 

They were so small back then. Catra still teased to this day her about her hair poof but back then Catra herself was 90% fluffy hair and ears, a cute, soft puff. That day Shadow Weaver had come while they were play-fighting and she had taken Catra away for the whole afternoon. Adora had felt suddenly so lonely, and even the other kids couldn’t cheer her up. When finally Catra had come back they were just done with dinner. She had never reflected on whether Catra had missed her meal, in Adora’s mind that was not a likely scenario. Thinking back, how many times had Catra appeared, Shadow Weaver in tow, right after mealtime was over? Adora had never paid too much attention to it, but looking back to those moments she felt a shiver run along her spine at the thought that it could have been on purpose. Starving a 5 years old kid who did not know– _ could _ not have known right from wrong yet. And for what purpose?

That night they were snuggling into each other, wrapped into the thin layers of the Horde standard blanket, and Catra was pridefully sniffling with unshed tears. And Adora had felt such a warm desire to protect her friend and stay beside her, that she blurted out, “You and me, we’ll be together forever!”

Catra had looked at her in that moment with impossibly large eyes, and whispered “Yeah?”

“Yeah! Until the world ends, it will be you and me at the end of it all!”

She had never felt surer of anything else in her short life. Come what may, they would be together somehow.

“Promise?”

“I promise!”

Adora felt like she would always remember the way Catra’s eyes shined brightly after that declaration, and the soft purr that escaped her, the first of many.

The same way, she later thought distractedly to herself, she would always remember Catra’s mismatched eyes staring hauntedly right at her as soon as she came around the last corridor leading to their room.

“Hey Catra!”

Her rapid spit-fire teasing “Hey Adora” that never came.

“What’s wrong?”

And she would never forget the “We need to talk” uttered so finitely.

Catra’s ears were betraying her emotions as she recounted her talk with the strange bearded man. 

What would it be of their “together until the very end”?

What of that promise they had made?

“Hey Adora”

That familiar call, with only a vague echo of their happy times together.

“I think I should go by myself this time”

How was she supposed to just let her go on her own?

“I think... This is my path to walk on. This might be how it was always supposed to go”

No.

No, no no.

Adora wanted to reject what Catra was telling her . She wanted to scream at her and shake her until the world was alright again, and Catra did not want to leave her again. She wanted to tell her that she needed her right there with her, and that if she were to go it would break her. It would break them both.

All the buts she had in her throat, on her lips, ready to come out, were petrified by one simple look at Catra. Her Catra. Her stupidly brave Catra. Who was staring back at her with empty eyes, as empty as Adora felt inside at the thought of them separating again. 

“Then I’ll come with you”

“No, Adora, you can’t!”

“Why not? 

“You have to stay here and, be She-Ra, for Sparkles and Archer boy, and all those people that were cheering you on earlier”

Adora didn’t want to understand the truth behind Catra’s words. She felt her heart breaking in two. It was unfair, that they had to make this choice right now, right after so many years of sorrow and yearning and hurt. 

“Go then”

Catra had been standing right in front of their room’s door, she had stood up as soon as she saw Adora and had gone towards her. But now, she took a step back. And another one. And another one again, until she was pressed shoulders to the golden metal frame. 

Adora didn’t want to see her. She didn’t want to see her eyes looking like that, so void of anything. She didn’t want to stay there while Catra did what she had to do. She didn’t have to. It wasn’t fair. So she did the one thing she was still able to do. She turned her back on Catra, and ran away. She ran away from her, she ran away from  _ them _ . She didn’t stop when she heard the heart-wrenching sobbing start, she didn’t stop when she heard the broken “Adora” reach out in the spaces between them. She could have. But she didn’t.

She had always believed they would go together to the end of the world, this universe and the next one. 

“But, I don’t want you to.”

She whispered the only “but” that was able to come out to an empty hall.

When she finally gathered the courage to go back, Catra was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Thank you to whoever subscribed and boomarked our story!


	3. But even in the dark, the road is bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds a ship. Scorpia is surprised.

Catra was running.  _ Scratch that _ , she was literally sprinting through the halls of Alfea’s Royal Palace, Melog catching up with her. 

Adora’s own sprint left a familiar bitter aftertaste that she thought she would have never felt again.

Betrayal. Left. Again.

( _ But it was not the case this time, she was not left behind, SHE actually left Adora behind for the first time in their lives)  _ It didn’t feel like victory, though. 

The dimly illuminated halls of the palace loomed over her as she finally found the exit, and Catra was finally surrounded by the stars. Melog chirped quietly behind her, nuzzling their 

head on her thigh. 

_ Adora. Tears. Question. Catra. Tears. Question. _

“Adora’s fine”, she told them. Catra hastily wiped the tears on her cheeks. “I will be fine, too. But I have to do this, Melog.” 

Catra looked at the weird creature that had been her most loyal companion in recent times, and she petted their head. “And…”, she continued. “I have to do it alone.” 

Melog sniffled at that, but they seemed to understand what she meant. They headbutted Catra’s hand softly, growling a bit. 

_ Adora. Protect. Catra. Gone. _

They didn’t need to swear or to make an oath for Catra to believe them. Melog would stay behind in order to protect Adora. She hastily thought that they would also be able to protect Sparkles and Arrow-boy, in case of a necessity. Catra tried not to think about how disappointed Glimmer would be if she knew how bad she left things with Adora. But, on the other hand, she was also one of the people who could most relate to her, and she would have understood. However, she didn’t have time to tell her herself, at this point.

Catra smiled at Melog, while petting them softly on the head, and started running towards what held up as a hangar for their spaceships (or, if Catra thought about it, better defined as “Entrapta’s new and shiny cave of wonders on another planet”). She looked into the darkness, looking for something that she knew a little and knew how to pilot, for starters. 

She also thanked all the new stars that Entrapta was not there because she was not exactly the stealthiest creature of them all. 

Catra finally found the small spaceship she was looking for, in the shadows of one of the Horde Prime ships they retrieved some months ago from a distant planet. It looked more like a capsule itself than an actual spaceship, but she just needed a seat for herself. She took a deep breath and put her palm flat on the metal. It lighted up like the night sky, and a tiny sliding door appeared. Catra opened the door, without looking back. 

She rapidly jumped on the short platform of the spaceship and went straight to the small panel of commands. The panel looked a lot like the one on the Horde Prime’s main ship, and she knew exactly which buttons to press to make it start. The machine grumbled and sparked a little bit before igniting properly, and off she went into the night of Alfea. 

Catra swore to herself that she would not look back, but she could not help but give a last glimpse to the palace and to the life with Adora she had just left behind. But it was for the best. She knew that. 

Catra also knew that if she wanted answers about her past she needed to go where it all started for her. She set the road for Etheria. 

\----

Since the end of the war against Horde Prime, the Fright Zone was not what it had been anymore. Or, better, the reigning and last Princess of the Scorpions was bringing the original reign back from the metal and copper that had covered it in the previous decades. 

Scorpia never thought of herself as a Princess. As a commander, as a general, as a friend, yes. A Princess? Not so much. But, hey, things change all the time, and she was optimistic as ever to get her reign back. 

The new reign of Scorpions would rise from its ashes, and it would welcome all the Horde kids that were stolen from their families as Catra and her were at the beginning. After the war, the ex-Horde soldiers were distraught and left on their own devices with no home to return to.

Well, Scorpia took care of them.

After all, she remembered the kindness of her own people, and she wanted that principle to stand high in the new kingdom as well.

That morning, the Scorpion Princess was dealing with the rebuilding of a sleeping quarter that seemed a little bit too gloomy for her tastes.

The old squad, Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio (and the horror Hordak baby, as Catra called the creature) were all there hammering and refining metal, and thanks to the fine weather of the morning, they were all in high spirits.

Scorpia hummed to herself, reminding herself that she would also see Perfuma soon, and that actually she needed to be careful to not be late to their date  _ again _ .

_ (Of course, a date as “just friends”. Actually, they were best friends now!) _

The flower Princess was very zen, but she also very cared about being on time when it came to their dates. 

Scorpia could say that she was satisfied with herself. She got her kingdom back, she gained everyone’s trust and friendship ( _ she even got a best friend! _ ), and she was building something that would last for centuries ahead. Her legacy. It certainly had a great ring in her head. 

She was having a totally normal day, blissfully normal, when a crash echoed in the building. Everyone jumped on the action, ever the soldiers, and started sprinting toward the exit. 

Scorpia followed them swiftly outside, towards the origin of the sound. 

“Stay calm, you guys!”, she yelled to the ex Horde soldiers. “I’m sure this is nothing bad!” 

A thick smoke surrounded something that vaguely looked like a very big egg. Scorpia kept her tail ready to sting whatever came out of that. 

The sliding door on the egg-ship gave out, and more smoke came out. 

Scorpia was actually convinced that there was just smoke inside until a small figure tumbled out of the small spaceship. Well. Wasn’t that a surprise. 

Catra coughed, her back on the ground. When she opened her mismatched eyes and saw Scorpia with her mouth hanging wide, she cracked a weak smirk.

“Hey, Scorpia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter!  
> kudos/comments/subs are vastly appreciated :)!
> 
> Title of the chapter is from the song "The Road" from Starry the Musical!


End file.
